Losing a bet can be fun
by AiryAquarius
Summary: When Ian places a bet with Tala, and Tala loses, he knows he is done for. And when a scheming, no good blunette decides to help Ian choose Tala's punishment, what will happen? read and find out! Tala x Bryan eventually. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I've made a few changes here and there in the following chapters. They're nothing big, just corrected the typos and grammatical errors. Just wanted to let you know. And thank you for your reviews!**

**Don't you love it when you win a bet?**

**This is another feeble attempt of mine at humor. I sincerely hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own beyblade.**

**Warning- Shounen ai in later chapters. Also, there will be lots of cursing.**

_**Losing a bet can be fun**_

Chapter- 1

"Frisky! Sit!"

Frisky blatantly ignored his owner's voice, as he trotted over to the nearest tree and sniffed at its roots.

Tala was exasperated, embarrassed and annoyed that his dog was so bloody disobedient. He turned to Ian. "What say best two out of three?" He asked hopefully.

"Heh. Okay, but I still think that you're going to lose."

"Hah. I don't think so!"

Tala and Ian were both at the park, attired in jogging tracks, Tala with a leash in his hand, both hands on hips, whistling to get Frisky's attention. Ian was sniggering at Tala's attempts to make his dog listen to him.

It had started just a few minutes ago. Tala had been walking his dog, enjoying the pleasant early morning sunshine on his face. He was trying to call his dog back from where he had been wandering too far away and had bumped into Ian who had teased him about his hold over his dog, which was nonexistent. Tala had huffed out that he did have a tiny bit of control over his pet, which had one day just landed up on his door step and stayed there. Then Ian, who had been looking for payback for something Tala had said about him earlier, made a bet. If the free spirited dog obeyed Tala's commands, and hence proved that Tala was a good master, Ian would do whatever Tala told him to do. If not, Tala would have his pride shattered, and would have to carry out whatever Ian had in mind. Knowing Ian, it would be something painful and/or embarrassing, so Tala was determined to prove him wrong. Sadly, his dog wasn't.

"Frisky! Come here!"

Frisky stayed where he was and sat down.

"You lost. Wait while I think of-"

"What? No way! That was my first attempt!"

"No, that was your second. So you lose since you lost 2 rounds straight."

"Ok. Here-" he dug into his pockets and pulled out five bucks "-let's start again, from the first. Best two out of three."

Ian, who was about to protest, shut up when he saw the money.

Tala walked over to where his dog was sniffing at the roots (again). He sighed. Damn his stupid, disobedient dog for ignoring him, and damn his stupid, loud mouth for not shutting up when he had the chance. It had hurt his feelings when he heard his dog being criticized, and soon, it was going to hurt his pride for having a dog which would probably lick any intruders if they tried to break into his house.

Sighing, he stood in front of the 6 month old puppy. Hmm… maybe he could escape if he said that he hadn't had enough time to train him…

"Take your time, I need to plot something devilish and insane anyway."

Shooting a dirty glare at the shorter male behind him, he squatted on his haunches, holding a hand out. "Frisky, shake hands."

Frisky scratched himself with his hind leg.

Ian snickered.

"I still have two chances!" He stood up. "Hey, buddy! Stand up!" Frisky stopped scratching, and just when Tala was about to grin with joy, he lay down. "Stand up, frisk! I'll give you a cookie…" He murmured softly, reaching into his pockets again.

"No bribing."

"Damn. Damn you, you little-"

"You know what? Since I'm such a good, kind guy-"

"Oh really? I never knew!"

"-I'll change the conditions of play. If you are blessed enough to win in your last chance, even though it's highly unlikely, it means you won the bet but I won't listen to what you want me to do. But if you lose…"

"Can't we just forget this and go on our separate ways? I'm sure you must be busy."

"I am busy. Torturing you. If you lose, you should do whatever I say. Now you have my permission to embarrass yourself. " Ian sneered.

Taking a deep breath, Tala prepared himself, crossing his fingers, closing his eyes and feverishly asking for a miracle. "Frisks, roll over."

No reaction.

Tala was beginning to panic. "Frisky, please, please roll over!"

He could feel Ian grinning victoriously behind his back. "Frisky, I swear, I'll buy you an entire box of cookies. Please just roll over once for Christ's sake, you dumb dog!"

Frisky raised his front paw for a handshake.

"Aaaargh!" Tala threw his hands into the air in despair.

"Muahahahahaha! Revenge is mine!"

"This seems interesting."

All three of them (including Frisky) turned towards the new voice. Ian's grin widened, and Tala promptly began cursing under his breath.

Kai Hiwatari was leaning against a tree, looking devilish smug in running shorts and sleeveless tee. "So what's going on?"

Ian quickly filled him in.

"Oh, so that's why you look so flushed. If you don't have a dog as fine as my Rajah, you should keep your mouth shut and your pride locked away in some dank cellar."

As if on cue, a massive hunk of glossy black fur swaggered up to the blunette, two fangs showing from the corners of his jaw. When friendly Frisky bounded over to investigate who the newcomers were, he was answered by a guttural snarl baring several teeth that glistened white.

Quick as a flash, he was cowering behind Tala's legs.

"You should teach your mutt not to mess with dogs thrice his size." Kai smirked as he absently petted Rajah's head.

Tala glared at him as he bent to scoop the terrified little dog into his arms, cuddling him against his chest and whistling softly.

"Aww, isn't that cute." Kai mocked, and Ian smirked.

"Whatsa matter Kai? Jealous of a dog?" Tala grinned.

Kai bristled, and Ian had the courtesy to cover his snigger with his hand.

"Ian says he needs help trying to think of painful tasks to give you…"

Tala's grin fell away and he stiffened. If Ian's ideas were embarrassing, Kai's were outright mental torture…

************_continues…_**

**So how is it? Frisky is a copy of my own dog. His name's Danny and I found him exactly how Tala found Frisky. He isn't as disobedient, but he lets me down whenever I need him the most. I don't think I'll embarrass myself just yet by telling you those stories. Heh**

**Thank you very much for reading! Now on with the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so for the reviews! Here's the second chapter for those who want to know what's gonna happen to Tala!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Beyblade.**

**Warning- Shounen-ai. Don't like, don't read. The lotsa cursing warning in the first chappie was actually for this one.**

_**Losing a bet can be fun**_

Chapter-2

(A/N: this chapter is from Tala's POV, except for the flash back)

*Knock knock*

"I'm coming!"

Damn Kai for being so punctual. Damn Ian for talking me into the bet. Damn Kai for being at the park today. Damn Ian for being at the park today. Damn Frisky for being so disobedient. Damn the clouds for not raining so I could not have gone to the park. Damn the sun for making me pause to enjoy it. Damn the park for being built.

Damn myself for going to the park.

*THUD THUD THUD*

"I SAID I'M COMING GODDAMNIT!"

Damn these guys for being so damn impatient. Damn them for not using the door bell, which is right next to the door. Damn them for not noticing the door bell, because if they rang it with the persistence with which they're banging on the door, they would've been electrocuted by now. Damn the shower water for being so nice that I got carried away because of it.

I'm in a very pissed off mood, which is the reason for my endless cursing. I think I'll grant you a little flash back so you can know what caused my foul mood…

**qpqp FLASH BACK qpqp**

"Ian says he needs help trying to think of painful tasks to give you…"

Tala stiffened, wondering what he did to deserve this sort of punishment. As he looked at the Hiwatari calmly contemplating the kind of situations that would leave him in tears or in a loony house, he felt scared.

"Ah, I know just the thing!" What was he trying to be, a sales clerk in some gift shop?

"Aaaand…...?" Ian prodded, excited that he was getting professional help for his revenge.

"You have to dress up as a woman-"

"Hah. Big deal." Tala couldn't believe his luck. It was such a simple bet!

"I was _not_ finished!" Kai continued angrily. "You should dress up as a woman, go to the nightclub, and…"

"What!" Tala was beginning to sweat drop. He didn't like the tone or look of the phoenix one bit. Nuh-uh.

"Get kissed. By a guy. Before the end of the night. If you don't… you don't wanna know what I have in mind."

Tala knew he was doomed.

**qpqp END FLASH BACK qpqp**

Damn it, darn it, fuck, shit, goddamn those bloody screwballs to the depths of hell and let them stay there! I swear, they're gonna break the door down if they don't stop pounding it. I scream my lungs out that I'm in the bathroom, could they please wait for just five minutes but noooo. Kai had to be someplace else, the stupid impatient bastard, and if I didn't open the door before he finished counting till ten he would automatically switch to the second alternative. I didn't know what that was, but I sure as hell was not too keen on finding out.

I hurriedly tie a towel around my naked, shivering self (I'm shivering because of the cold, not because I'm scared of them, mind you) as I open the door for my 'friends'. "Stop before the neighbors come out!" I hiss.

"It's not my fault that you're sloppy at time keeping."

Kai, King of perfection, punctual as always, the devil. I can't curse him enough, really. If he had something else to do, couldn't he just do that and not bother me by looking on as my pride took a vicious beating?

"Whatever. Come inside."

Kai entered, followed by a very smug looking Ian. No way was he going to miss seeing his ex-captain get embarrassed. And behind him followed a girl laden with shopping bags, with blue eyes several shades darker than mine and matching hair with red streaks in it. I don't remember having seen her anywhere before…

"Tala, this is Riei, and she's the person who'll be giving you your makeover."

…WTF…? He didn't mention anything about this to me! "What do you mean, makeover?"

Kai allowed himself an exasperated sigh. "What, did you think we'd just let you dress yourself up? The whole point of this bet is for you to attract men, not scare them away. So shut up and do as she tells you."

You bloody son of a bitch, wait till I get my hands on you and wipe that smirk right off your face.

"Where's your bedroom?" Riei looked pleased. Too pleased for my liking.

"Why?" I ask suspiciously.

"Because we have to get started, duh!"

I hate this girl so much. She's too eager. I think I'll add her name to the list of people I want damned. Well, at least Kai didn't outdo himself by calling the pink freak (a.k.a Mariah). I know she's in China, but knowing Kai, he would've paid for her first class flight tickets and arranged for her stay in a seven-star hotel and given her a cheque for maybe a million bucks, if it meant seeing me embarrassed. Thank god he hates her as much as I do. She follows a close third after Kai and Ian.

As I led the way to my bedroom, I was followed by a giggling person (Riei), a maniacally grinning person (Ian) and the devil incarnate. Tonight was going to be a loooong night. I just knew it. Have you noticed that when you do something that you like, the time just flies and if you do something you don't like, it just crawls along at the pace of a snail? And when you resist the urge to look at your watch for what seems like a long time, then finally give in, and you see that a grand total of only 10 minutes has passed since then? That's what it was going to be like today.

"Are you wearing underwear?"

Wow, I think I'm beginning to hate her more than I hate Kai!

"Well, I would have if Mr. I-need-to-be-somewhere-else had waited one minute extra." I huff.

Hey, what's she doing going through my clothes? Can't a guy get some privacy in his own home?

"Here it is!" She's holding up my favorite black briefs as if it's some trophy. Has she never touched a guy's underwear before? Seriously.

Tossing her treasure to me, she head's to the bathroom and holds the door open for me. "Well, what're you waiting for? Get changed!"

Ian is not audible, but I know that he's laughing silently under the pretext of looking at my books. And Kai, he's petting Frisky! Of all the nerve!

"Tick tock tick tock…" Ok ok I get the point; you don't have to rub it in, you she- devil.

I storm into the bathroom and slam the door shut. I can hear laughter outside. Damn them. I yank off the towel and admire myself in the mirror. Does that seem weird? Well, it's the last time that I'm gonna be a man tonight, so I might as well make the most of it, right? I angrily pull on my undies, grateful that she hadn't pulled out the red boxers with snoopy pictures on them. That would have been majorly bad. Maybe there is a God after all…

Taking a deep breath, I open the door and emerge, clad only in my briefs and may I say, looking very sexy. Riei was unashamedly checking me out, her lips pulled into a slight smirk.

"Ahem, can we get started now?" Ha ha! Kai's jealous! Of me! I can feel my ego puffing up just by looking at him.

"Sure, why not…" She looks like she would like to pull me into bed with her right then and there. Well, I can't blame her I look so damn delicious.

Yes, I like myself a lot.

Walking over to my bed on top of which she's dumped all those bags, she chooses one after some contemplation. Emptying its contents, I can see that they're clothes. Girly clothes! Uh-oh…

"Come here." she commands as if she's my owner.

"Uh, can't you send those two outside for some time?" I sound nervous, and she smiled reassuringly at me.

"They're, uh, what you can call judges. If they like what they see, they give the go ahead and you wear what they choose. So I can't send them outside. Sorry."

Holy shit! No way, I have to wear what they choose? I'll probably look like some cheap slut! Why me?

"Don't worry, I chose the clothes and they're all quite nice even if I do say so myself. So relax, you aren't under their mercy entirely." Maybe I can bring myself to like this girl after all.

"So Riei, you got any skirts?" damn Ian, cant he keep his mouth shut?

"Uh, no." I like this girl.

"Oh, too bad then. Looks like we've just got to wait for the next bet."

"There won't be any bets as far as I'm concerned. I'm done with you guys and your stupid games." There's no way I'll let my guard down ever again.

"Oh, well that's just too sad. But we'll always find some loopholes, won't we, Ian?" Kai smirks, still petting Frisky.

What's up with Kai? What did I ever do to deserve this? Surely he couldn't be holding that Ice cream grudge over my head for one whole year, can he?

"Besides, I still haven't forgotten the tub of Ben & Jerry's that you so cruelly deprived me of, Ivanov."

Ooookay, so maybe he can. Woe is me.

"Wait, I think I do have a skirt…" No. Way. No way in hell.

Within minutes, which is the time it takes my stylist to hunt for the skirt, I'm clad in the shortest skirt (it barely covers my derriere) and it's pink! I don't mean baby pink, but the electric kind, the kind that can do permanent damage to your retina if you look at it for more than a few seconds. And it's frilly. And it's glossy. Eww. Only an insane person would wear this. And it leaves the rest of my lower body on display for the world to see.

"Whoa! Can't say I wanna see that again…" Finally, someone is talking sense. Can you believe that it's Ian? Oh, and if you're wondering what happened to Kai and why he isn't commenting on the horror that is my skirt, he's too busy shielding his eyes from the blast of pink to say anything wise guy-ish.

"Oh my GOD! TAKE IT OFF!" Riei Shrieks. Of course I will, I don't need to be told twice. "I can't imagine what must have been going on in my mind when I bought that thing! Oh wait… oh yeah, I bought that for the cousin I despise so much… but maybe even she doesn't deserve this, now that I've seen what it looks like when worn…"

Greeeaat. Now you remember.

"Hey guys, looks like today is our lucky day!" uh-oh… And I'm given a dark blue skirt with some fancy embroidery on. As I slip into it, I can feel three pairs of eyes scrutinizing me.

"Wow. That skirt looks like it was made for you!" Was that supposed to be a compliment, Riei? Because it isn't making me very happy.

I turn towards the full size mirror, and I grudgingly have to admit that it looks nice. It stops a few inches above my knees and it's much better than the pink fiasco. There's even a chain link belt.

"Good, so now we need a nice blouse…" And she returns to her hunt in the bags. Finally she pulls a dark red button up blouse with ruffles near the neck. Its conservative and it won't show too much skin. It's nice.

Ian makes a gagging action and Kai says "Bleh."

Shrugging, she throws a few clothes around and pulls out a sleeveless dark blue t-shirt with 'touch me and die' written in rhinestone on it. I like this one too.

Ian pretends to puke and Kai says "Something more daring. Something sexier."

Oh. My. God. Please don't. Please don't do this to me…

She's holding up a black turtleneck vest, which stops just above my navel. I don't like the look of that one little bit.

Ian's eyes have a wicked gleam, and Kai says, "That's the one!"

I turn to face Riei. "I thought you said you wouldn't leave me at their mercy?"

She shrugs. "Couldn't help it. I just know that this will look amazing on you. So come here and raise your hands.

Seeing as there's no escaping this, I raise my hands. Seeing as there is no way she can reach that high (she's almost a head and a half shorter than me) she hands it over and turns back to the bed.

Opening another bag, she takes out a humongous make-up kit. And grins. _Wolfishly._

"No way!" and I hastily step away from her. She follows me and has me cornered in no time.

Leaning in conspiratorial way, she whispers "It's either this, or your friends know the fact that you wear snoopy underwear."

"Fine, but no red lipstick!" I hiss, alarmed.

Sigh. Why me?

"Excellent choice!" And she drags me over to the bed, turned away so that Demonic Kai and Impish Ian can't see what Riei is doing to my face. And then she starts on my hair, sitting behind me, squiring something into her hand and rubbing it into my hair, combing with a quick and practiced ease.

"All done. No turning!"

Muttering under her breath, she turns back to the bed, and after throwing clothes everywhere, she finally unearths an over coat. Now this, I like. No, love. It's black, and is some material that looks soft and cool. It's long sleeved and has puffs near the shoulders, tightens all the way till the wrist and then opens out, like a bell. And it looks ultra-glamorous with all sorts of metal chains and dangly bits hanging from the pocket. I hate to say it, but it looks like I'm gonna set a lot of hearts racing tonight!

Gleefully pulling on the coat (I'm grinning in my head. No way am I gonna let Kai think I like girl's clothes. But I can't help it that the coat is so gorgeous, and _I_ will look gorgeous in it) I turn around to face my friends. Tadaa!

Ian's jaw is hanging somewhere below his knees, Kai is behaving like a gold fish, and Riei looks like she's going to burst with happiness. Now all I need is to turn to the mirror and…HOLY CRAP! IS THAT ME? OH. MY. GOD! I'M SO HOT I WANNA DATE MYSELF!

Ahem, uh, yeah, sorry about that, I got a little carried away… yeah right. My hair is super stylish, and shining in a way I never thought it could. I'm wearing mascara, and just a touch of blusher and light pink lip gloss.

"This is it…" DING! And the award goes to: Kai! Well, duh, of course this is it! Wait, he recovered his ability to speak already? He's better than I thought, hmm…

Ian is still gaping, and Riei is looking at me with big, water eyes. One minute, she's almost crying, and the next, WHAM!

"Become my sister pleeeeaaase!" and I'm sitting on the floor, and she's begging me to perform a sex change operation so she can use me as a doll to play 'dress up' with. Not the kind of reaction I expected.

"So now that's settled," she recovered quickly, "let's see you walk. No, wait," She jumps up and skips, yes, _skips _over to the bed and digs around in another bag, and pulls out a pair of silver stilettos whose designer's name sounds like the name of a baby food brand. The heels are as tall as Mount Everest. "Put these on as well."

Ian has regained the use of his facial muscles by now and nods approvingly, as if he's some fashion critic, and Kai looks on, amused.

"Come on, don't you think those are a bit odd?" my feeble protests are making no difference, because I find myself sitting on the bed (apparently Riei is quite strong) and she's sitting down on the floor, my right foot on her thigh. "Hey, and besides, I don't think that they'll fit me."

"Your feet are quite supple for a guy's," She says, apparently admiring them. "so these will fit you perfectly. And they're not odd, they'll make you look effortlessly sensuous and feminine. By the time I'm done with you, you'll be ready to take on the miss universe pageant. Or even better," she winked "Get a bunch of men to fall in love with you tonight!"

Thanks a lot miss sunshine. As if I needed to know that. All this is doing nothing to reassure me. I don't wanna wear stilettos! I don't wanna be sensuous and chic and I don't want some guy to fall in love with me!

So I guess I'm going to take a last attempt at this. "What if I trip and fall and break something?" I ask, trying to put on my best puppy dog expression. I'm quite good at those: bat your eyelids, pout slightly, and speak as if you're about to cry any minute. Works most of the time.

"Aww, don't look so sad, love." Yes, does this mean that I won't have to wear those dangerous things? Wait, what's she doing, cupping my cheek in her hand? Is she gonna kiss me? Hm, maybe I'll let her, she's quite cute, and I find that British accent of hers endearing anyway. But it doesn't look like she's gonna kiss me… Is she about to speak? She looks gentle as if she's comforting a crying toddler. She opens her mouth and comes closer, so I lean forward too, expecting soft words of assurance that she wouldn't let those bad men bully me. Instead, I got: "We have an entire hour. I'll teach you how to walk in those heels. Don't let the look of these things scare you, Tala. They're harmless, trust me."

IS SHE KIDDING ME? Somebody take her away before I do something painful to her! I may not be as unstable as I was years ago, but this is pushing it way too far, I swear! You traitor! And I thought you were my friend…

"Come on Tala, we don't have all night. Get up and walk on those 'supple feet' of yours…" Ian grins.

Can't that stupid imp dig himself down somewhere? Why does he have to be in my room, smirking at my attempts at conquering death? (I swear conquering death would be easier than walking in these. My feet are killing me already! How do women wear these things?)

Standing up to test if I can maintain my balance, I can proudly say that I can stand without swaying from side to side like a pendulum. Yay me. Now, Tala, baby steps. One foot in front of the other, the other foot in front of the first foot. Wow. I did it! My first steps were a success! "Yes!"

"Uh Tala, I think you shouldn't celebrate until _after_ you can walk on your own." What the hell does the devil mean by 'yourself'? Wait, why does my elbow feel so hot? What's going on?

"Ahem…" Did Riei just speak? Where is she? Oh… so it was her hand that was on my elbow where it was hot… So you mean to tell me that all the while that I was walking she was holding me steady and I didn't even notice it? My mental happy dance was a waste? Nooo!

"Uh Riei, why don't you let me go now?" So I can show that Kai that I can walk on my own and wipe that satisfied grin right off their faces? Okay Tala, ma man, time to focus. If I can wield Wolborg, I can walk in these shoes.

"Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh" As sure as I'll ever be. Just you wait, you morons!

"Okay then." And she let me go. Slowly. For the first few seconds nothing happens, and just as I straighten out, I lose balance and almost fall backwards. Almost. Riei catches me just in time.

I'm trying really hard, believe me, to ignore the urge to walk over and punch Kai in the face. But I can't. That laughing face is beckoning me, saying 'come closer, come closer and punch the daylights out of me, come, _come to me… I'm waiting_…' oh… it's just too tempting. Common sense tells me not to try and walk in the instruments of torture that are my shoes, but I'm mad, so mad that the only way I could be at peace with myself would be to slam my fist into Kai's face. So, being the man I am, I puff up my chest and prepare to stomp up to him. But the effort is cut drastically short when I topple after my second step with a loud "AAAAAAAHHHH!" and fall flat on my face.

Common sense always prevails, it seems.

And Kai and Ian's laughter isn't very helpful.

**********_continues…._

**So, how was it? Good? Bad? Horrible? Funny? Tell me what you think.**

**Reviews are always appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own Beyblade. If I did, I'd have made sure to make the girls way cuter and much more likeable. But I do own the other characters that you don't recognize. They are my OCs. All Mine. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Heh sorry but I always wanted to do that ^^)**

**Warning- Shounen-ai.**

_**Losing a bet can be fun**_

Chapter-3

Tala was standing by one of the pillars in the club, clutching his glass and focusing on keeping his balance, listening to Aurora excitedly chat with her friends.

He'd accidentally stomped on her little toe with his stupid shoe and had taken to her as she smiled and said "It's ok, really, it's no problem" even as tears streamed down her face. He'd felt so guilty he'd offered to buy her a drink as an apology.

And that was how he had been pulled into her little group of three: Short, slender and effervescent Aurora with blonde curls and matching amber eyes, Danielle with short black hair in a messy pixie cut and jade green eyes and athletic physique, who almost looked like a punk, and Kanezia who was her exact opposite with deep violet eyes, dark brown hair pulled back in a neat pony tail and rectangular frameless glasses, looking almost formal.

"So what brings you to _this_ place? I haven't seen you here before…" that was Danielle, checking him out head to toe. Tala suspected that it must've been his designer handbag which triggered the question. Just before he got out of the car, Riei had handed it to him to go with his shoes. It was a silver Gucci (again) bag. It looked very out of place here.

"Ah, it's uh, quite a long story… I don't wanna bore you…"

"Try us!" Winked Aurora.

"Yeah, it takes a lot to bore us." Now Kanezia seemed curious too.

Seeing as there was no escaping it, he told them all about the bet. By the time he was finished, the three of them were laughing so hard they were crying. "It's not funny." His pout sent them into more hysterical giggles.

"So you're actually a guy?" the brunette managed through her giggles which were now turning into hiccoughs.

"Aww, poor you!" Aurora was still laughing.

"I wanna meet this Kai, he seems like fun! Can you introduce me to him?" that was Danielle, rubbing her eyes.

"Yes I am, thanks a lot, and no. He's not fun; he's actually a sadistic prick. I can't believe this!"

"What?"

"I tell you my life's miseries and instead of sympathizing with me you wanna date my tormentor? You're unbelievable!"

"So they say."

"Ok guys, cut it out!" Aurora interrupted, not wanting any arguments. She reminded him of Max.

Tala looked around, noticing something. "For a place that's not very posh, it sure is popular!"

"Well, for starters, the music is good and the drinks are great, and the security is very effective…" Kanezia counted off her fingers.

"And the service is best of all!" the blonde chirped enthusiastically, pointing to the bar where a lot of women were clustered, and sure enough, the bartenders were beyond cute. One of them looked over, spotted her and waved to her with a dimpled smile.

She melted away in a blush with an "Eeeeeeeeeep!"

Danielle rolled her eyes heavenwards, Kanezia shook her head, placing a hand on her face, and he couldn't help but smile an amused smile.

"I'm gonna get something to drink! You guys want anything?" Aurora asked, her eyes never straying from the guy.

"Nope."

"Nah."

"No, thank you."

"Oh well!" And Tala watched her skip over to where the cute guy was, and then her turquoise blue sweater disappeared into the crowd.

"She's something, huh?" Danielle asked him, smirking slightly.

"Yeah." He smiled back.

"Tala?"

He turned around so fast he got whip lash, and on top of that, he lost his balance and fell into the strong and muscular arms of none other than _Bryan Kuznetsov._

The very same Bryan who always teased him that he looked more like a girl than a guy.

The very same Bryan around whom he always felt weird, like something was looking him right in the face but he didn't know what it was.

And now, that particular feeling was stronger than ever.

The fact that he was laughing into his hand right now, only served to intensify that feeling even more, while at the same time pissing him off.

How dare he?

And then, conveniently before he got mad, he remembered that he was in drag.

"Hey Tala, who's this?" Danielle asked, resting her elbow on her friend's shoulder, coolly regarding the lilac haired male.

He stepped back and straightened his clothes. "Um, guys, this is Bryan Kuznetsov, and Bryan, these are Kanezia and Danielle."

Bryan grinned his good natured smile that few people knew he had. Just when he was about stretch his hand for a hand shake, his phone rang and he excused himself and turned away.

"Wow. Is he single?" Kanezia asked, eyes wide.

"Single? Yeah I guess so."

"What kind of girls does he like?" All the while her eyes never lost sight of Bryan.

"Ah- I really don't know…"

"And you say he's your friend?" She looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Hey, why don't we go see what Aurora's up to, right? Come on!" and Danielle dragged her friend away by her sleeve despite her protests, smiling at Tala over her shoulder.

He didn't know why, but that smile kinda freaked him out, like she knew something that he didn't.

Bryan turned back to him, smirking. "Finally went ahead with that surgery you always wanted?"

Tala was outraged. "I DID NO SUCH THING!"

"So why are you wearing a skirt?"

"That's because Kai forced me to." And then almost as if he was mumbling to himself he said "I lost a bet."

"You what?"

"I LOST a frikkin' BET! There, happy now?"

"Jeez, stop going PMS on me."

At this point, Tala wanted to tear his hair out.

"You look good with your hair tied, you know?"

Tala blushed lightly, for some strange reason. "R- Really?"

"Yeah. It really brings out your feminine side, makes you look more like a woman, see?"

Correction: Now he felt like tearing his hair out and stuffing it into Bryan's mouth.

"You're not gonna ask me why I'm in this place?" Bryan sounded hurt.

"Ookay, Why are you here?"

"Kai hoodwinked me into coming here to meet some girl." He said, sounding pissed.

"Okay. I thought you normally liked that. So why are you pissed?"

"I don't see her anywhere. I hate being made to wait."

"Oh." What an annoying self-centered brat. He was missing Aurora's company already.

"I wonder if this is the right place though…" Bryan wondered out loud.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"Ahem, I wasn't even talking to you?"

"Hn." And Tala turned away, beyond annoyed.

"How imaginative." Bryan retorted, sarcasm dripping off his comment in dollops.

"What is your problem? Why do you keep bothering me? Don't you have anyone else to piss off?"

Light green eyes flashed in amusement. "Oh, so you think you're that attractive do you? That I don't have anything else to do except seek you out and pester you? Sheesh, how conceited can you get?"

Tala couldn't do anything except simply stare at him; he hadn't imagined that anyone could be a bigger, vainer bastard than Kai! The discovery left him speechless.

"Is there something on my face, or am I just so hot you find it difficult to peel your eyes away from me?"

"I should go." And he performed an about face and hurried away as fast as he could, which was not very fast since his heels still gave him trouble.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Tala found himself at the bar, back in the company of his friends. Although Kanezia looked a little sour, the other two were just as gracious as ever.

"What happened?" Danielle asked, looking at his flustered face. He didn't know why, but he was blushing. His cheeks were warm and he felt uncomfortable. Maybe it was because of all the admiring and envious glances that were being cast his way, but there was also something else. He couldn't place it. And it was all because of that stupid Bryan.

"N- nothing. I'm feeling a little suffocated. I'll be fine."

"Here." Danielle gave him a hand kerchief. "You're sweating like hell."

"Thanks." Stupid Riei had packed EVERYTHING except a crummy hand kerchief. Stupid Riei. Hn.

Suddenly the place seemed to be more crowded. And the volume of men seemed to be more than that of women.

"Whoa. Looks like Azaria has finally made her appearance!"

Tala blinked. "Who's Azaria?"

Aurora looked at him like he'd asked her the spelling for dog. "You don't know her?"

"I don't think so."

"Azaria? Azaria Legacy? But she's damn popular!"

"I seriously don't know her!"

"That's ok. Azaria owns this place. Along with a lot of other posh clubs. She even has a few places in the next city! She's successful and rich and drop dead gorgeous."

"She's also a total bitch and it would be best to stay away from her as far as you can." Danielle interjected.

"Huh?"

"She's a temperamental person. Very unpredictable. All sugar and spice one second, and vile as a viper the next. She's a real sadist. Trust me, you don't wanna know."

"She can't be that bad. Anyways it's not like I'm gonna try to talk to her."

"You never know, Tala. You never know…."

"We'll see about that."

He ordered a shot of Bloody Mary and waited.

Suddenly he was pushed toward the side, and what happened next was a mystery to all present there.

There was a loud crash and a shrill "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?"

The entire place went dead silent, and he heard a couple of 'uh- oh's and 'shit!'s in the background.

Danielle was chewing her fingernails in worry, Aurora was covering her face muttering something and Kanezia's violet eyes had gone wide in terror and shock.

She was looking at something behind Tala.

He turned and saw a dark haired woman with the most amazing blue green eyes he had ever seen. She was dressed in expensive clothes. She was drop dead gorgeous. And she was extreeeeeeemely pissed.

"What are you looking at? Get back to your drinks!"

The crowd scrambled to obey her. Amazing.

She then proceeded to turn back to Tala with a terrifying glare. "Do you know what you just did?"

"Uh- whatever it was, I swear I didn't do it on purpose! Some body pushed me and I hit myself on the bar and I swear it's not my fault! And since I'm wearing these stupid heels I couldn't even try to catch my balance and I toppled, so I AM really truly sorry. I'm sure we can sort this out, just let me talk to your superior, please?"

"Who do you think I am?"

"Um, the manager?"

From the corner of his eyes he saw Danielle slapping herself on her forehead. Kanezia was clutching at her temples and Aurora looked horrified. That could only mean…

"You're not the manager, are you?" Oh crap crap crap crap…

The glare only intensified.

"Azaria Legacy?" crap crap crap crap crap CRAP!

Azaria smiled, looking almost evil. God could've just killed him instead of making him go through this. Kai was so going to pay for everything! If he got out of the club alive, that is.

"Now that you know who I am, let's get back to my question. Do you know what you did?"

"I broke something?"

"Yes! In fact, you TOTALLY DESTROYED a vase that cost me a LOT of money."

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry, I totally didn't meant to-"

"Of _course_ you didn't mean to, but since _you_ were the one who tipped off the stand, I hold _you_ responsible for it. Now pay up."

"Wh- what?"

"You broke it right? So you pay for it!"

"But I didn't do it on purpose! You can't make me do that!"

"Let's say you were at a shopping mall. Not that the security guard would ever let a weirdo like you in, but let's say. You accidentally trip and fall and destroy half the figurines in the crystal section. Won't you pay for the damages you caused?"

"B- but-"

"It's either this or the police. Decide quickly. I'm not a nobody like you. I have places to go to."

"Sheesh, you could at least be more polite." Tala mumbled.

"Are you gonna pay or not?"

Danielle was right. She _was _a total bitch. "How much?"

"Two thousand bucks."

Tala heart almost stopped. "WHAT?!"

"What?"

"Two thousand bucks for a fucking vase?"

Azaria simply shrugged. "I told you it cost me a lot of money."

Tala felt like he'd just been struck by lightning. Except he hadn't been fried to a crisp, which meant he still had to deal with the psycho-bitch. "I don't have that much money with me!"

"What do you mean, you don't have money?"

Tala searched his pockets and his bag. He came up with a grand total of 400. "Just a sec," he went over to where Aurora and the others were standing. "I need 1600 bucks to pay for that vase I broke! I'll return it as soon as I can! My wallet with my cards is at home! Help me out, I'm gonna die!"

"Hey cool it. Don't panic yet. We'll see how much we have in total." Kanezia seemed to have snapped out of her sour mood.

After much digging into their purses and pockets, they came up with…

"500 bucks! Only five frickin' hundred bucks?"

"Ookay. Start panicking. Maybe she'll feel sorry for you and let you go."

"Kanezia, stop it!"

"Sigh… thanks anyways, guys… you're the best."

Tala dejectedly made his way back to where Her Royal Bitchy-ness was waiting for him, surrounded by her fawning admirers.

"So, you got the money?"

"No, but I will if you just let me go home for a bit, I can get it for you. I left my cards at home and I-"

"You don't have the money?" Good god! Her expression changed from vanilla sweet to villainous in less than a split second.

"I told you I'd get it if you let me go home and get my credit card!"

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

"Huh? Why not?"

She simply climbed onto the bar. "Everyone, may I have your kind attention please!"

Tala felt uneasy as everybody turned to face Azaria who was beaming like she'd just saved the world from global warming. "We are having a special fund raiser event at the Purple Moon tonight," she bent down to grab Tala by the arm.

Tala suddenly felt himself being hoisted up on the bar. "What the-"

"And it is being graced by an even more special friend of mine!" She screamed, holding Tala's hand up all the while. "Give it up for… CHERRY!"

"!"

The men went wild. Tala felt his face heating up. Damnit damnit damnit damnit damnit damnit!

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He hissed at her through the ruckus, trying to pull his skirt lower.

She turned to look at him with an eeeeevil grin, turned back to the audience and all but shrieked: "THE BIDDING WILL START AT TEN DOLLARS!"

_************continues...**_

_**Hm, maybe this chapter is not as funny as the first two? Oh well… Do review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the last and final chapter of 'Losing a bet can be fun'! This chapter may be a bit too long… But we've reached the end of this little journey through Tala's torture! Thank you to all you lovely people who reviewed and/or faved my story! I love you! (blows kisses and throws confetti)

Disclaimer- I do not own Beyblade. Any characters that you don't recognize belong to me though. I also don't own any songs I have used in this fic.

Warning- some language, Kai bashing, shounen-ai (Male x Male)... And Tala's getting auctioned!

Losing a bet can be fun

Chapter-4

Tala stood there on the bar, totally frozen, totally numb to the loud whistles and hoots in the air. He looked more disbelieving than shocked, seemingly suffering a total loss of control over his facial muscles. His brain was desperately trying to scramble together some thoughts to make sense of what was happening, and when he tried to talk, his voice came out a quiet squeak.

He was supposed to get kissed by a guy (he had plans to seek out the nicest guy he could find) and go home and murder Kai, so why was he standing on the bar, getting auctioned?

Oh yeah, that was because he was a complete idiot who couldn't keep his freaking mouth shut and had the worst luck on the planet which was why he was getting auct- Hey!

A thought smashed into his head like a blow from a sledge hammer. He could find Bryan and borrow some money from him! He would have to endure his verbal torture but that was a minor consequence when compared to this. It would work!

Feeling very pleased with himself, he recovered the use of his expressions and voice and turned to the still grinning female beside him who was waving to the crowd. "Hey? I can get you the money right now. I saw a friend of mine here. Let me go talk to him. Please?"

"Too late!" She laughed, a beautiful tinkling sound that was saturated with insane mirth and evil satisfaction, like the mad witch who had just hatched the most heinous plan.

"Huh?" Tala looked at her through narrowed eyes, to (try to) intimidate her and also to check if she was frothing at the mouth (like a rabid creature).

"You should have done that when you had the chance. All you can do now is hope that this friend of yours has enough money to buy you out tonight." She grinned, looking really hyper.

Danielle was so right. Azaria was a total bitch. No, actually she was a sadistic psychopath. "But-"

He was cut off when a middle aged guy shouted "15 dollars!"

Azaria almost exploded in glee. "YES! We have 15 dollars here! 15 do-"

"TWENTY FIVE BUCKS! Over here!"

"35 DOLLARS!"

"FIFTY!"

"Fifty dollars!" Azaria repeated.

"SHOW US WHAT WE'RE BUYING!" Came a very drunk sounding voice from somewhere in the back, making the crowd go crazy.

"YEAH!"

"WE WANT A DEMO!"

"Are you KIDDING ME!" Tala screeched uncharacteristically, feeling harassed and sick to his stomach.

"TAKE IT OFF!"

"DON'T BE SHY!"

"Now, now, gentlemen, this is a bar, not a strip club! We'll have to make do with imagination now. If you want to see that badly, why don't you buy her?"

"SEVENTY FIVE DOLLARS!"

That was when a guy tried to reach over and yank his skirt. Tala flipped. "WATCH IT OR I'LL SHOVE A LAMP POST UP YOUR ASS, YOU SICKO!"

"THAT'S OUR CHERRY!" Azaria supplemented, slinging her arm around Tala's neck, pulling him closer. "AIN'T SHE FIESTY? Who's gonna have the pleasure of taking this sexy vixen home tonight?!"

"Hey SEXY, you want any more of our money? WORK FOR IT!"

This was followed by a collective roar of "YEEEEAAAHH!"

"It would be awesome if we could see a little naughtiness…" One of the bartenders piped up behind him, the one who had winked at Aurora a while ago. "Just pose a little, show off your assets, if you don't they'll lose interest and the bidding will stop."

Azaria nodded her agreement, chewing her lip as she contemplated the dying enthusiasm.

"Huh?" Tala looked totally lost.

She tried to help him out. "You know, wave or pout or blow kisses or bend over or something. Pose sexy."

"Huh?"

"Good god!" She spat, exasperated. "Don't you even know how to do that? Are you even a woman?" She facepalmed and turned to the mob, surveying the people's expressions.

"You have no idea…" Tala muttered to himself.

"What did you say?" she glared.

"Ah, nothing!"

She turned back. "Have you seen a fashion show at least? The beachwear collection showcase?"

"Yeah?"

She silently thanked someone. "You know how they pose and preen and basically make guys go hard?"

Tala swallowed. Uh-oh… "Um… yeah?"

"Do something like that." She ordered. "And make it snappy. They're waiting."

It wasn't that Tala didn't know how to be sexy. God knows he was gorgeous and naturally sexy and charming and could seduce anyone he wanted to. It was the fact that he had to do it in a skirt. And the fact that these people looked ready to riot at the slightest provocation.

"You can start by trying to smile wider." The bartender felt sorry for Tala and decided to help out.

Tala silently thanked him and turned to the restless crowd. He gathered his guts around him like a fortress, his cannon was going to be his sex appeal and his cannon balls were his looks and charm. He smiled timidly at the crowd.

"EIGHTY DOLLARS!"

He was in the game.

Feeling bolder, he smirked and pulled the neck of his vest lower, winking at a random blond guy who looked a lot like Spencer.

The blond guy's jaw dropped as his eyes widened as people around him shot him envious glares. "Ninety dollars!"

Azaria grinned in approval.

Smirking wider, Tala turned around, hands on his hips, and looked over his shoulder, one eyebrow slightly raised in a challenge. Giving them a thousand dollar view of his gorgeous derriere.

"ONE HUNDRED!"

"ONE TWENTY!"

Azaria was grinning so hard that Tala was sure her cheeks ached. "We have one hundred and twenty dollars! Do I hear a one thirty dollar bid?"

"One hundred and thirty!" The Spencer look alike offered.

Tala ran a hand though his hair and blew the mob a kiss with the other, still holding the pose. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the bartender look impressed.

"One hundred and forty!"

"ONE SEVENTY!"

"TWO HUNDRED!"

Azaria turned to look at him, clearly proud. "only 500 dollars to go." She smiled at him nicely for the first time.

"Huh? But I thought I have to give you 1100 bucks!" Tala looked confused.

"I've decided I like you. And besides, you're gonna be sleeping with the guy who buys you, God knows who that's gonna be. So I guess it totals up to two thousand." She shrugged.

Tala didn't know if he had to be happy or scared. Why did she have to remind him about that fact right now when he was just beginning to have fun?

"Two hundred and ten!"

Tala snapped back to the present.

Azaria supplied "We have 210 dollars! Do I hear more?"

You spin my head right round, right round,

When you go down, when you go down, down!

"Heyyy… that's one of my favourite songs!"

"Whoooooo! Let's dance! Marko!" Azaria signaled to one of the bouncers.

A pole rose out of the bar, sleek and shiny and silvery.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Tala looked between Azaria and his 'prop' disbelievingly.

The bitch just wiggled her eyebrows.

Oh well. Tala sighed in surrender and started tapping his feet, letting the rhythm wash over him. The slumbering (party) animal was awakening… Skirt and Guccis be damned.

I know the storm is coming

My pockets keep telling me it's gonna shower

Bobbing his head in time to the beat, he began swaying, raising his arms above his head, looking goddamned sexy.

Everyone screamed and cat called and whistled.

"Don't forget the prop!" Azaria laughed, she was dancing too.

"Of course", he smirked "wouldn't dare to!"

He had never touched a pole before. But he'd seen a lot, and he was a fast and efficient learner.

From the top of the pole I watch her go down

She's got me throwing my money around

Ain't nothing more beautiful to be found

Is going down down

People stopped dancing or drinking or whatever they were doing and stared. Slack jawed and all. Women with growing envy, men with growing… ahem.

Yeah, I'm spending my money,

I'm outta control,

Some body help me, she's takin' my bank whole

Tala slid to the bottom on his haunches, opening and closing his legs, he winked and slid back up again.

"TWO HUNDRED AND FIFTY!"

"Two seventy over here!"

Hey baby girl, watcha doin tonight

I wanna see what you've got in store

Hey, hey Baby

Hooking a leg around the pole, he ground against it, placing a hand on his ass and grinning rakishly at the audience.

"THREE HUNDRED!"

Ooh Baby bay-beh…

The crowd started dancing again.

He ran a hand through his hair and fell backwards, handing onto the pole using the other. Gliding like a pro, he moved to stand next to Azaria again, who was looking at him with shock etched on her face.

"What?" He asked her, waving to the crowd.

"Oh? Nothing…" she looked away, hiding a blush. Turing, he saw the bartender staring like his eyes were gonna pop out.

"What? This is what you wanted right? Why're you looking like that?" he continued, still posing and preening and smiling to the star struck audience.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

On the dance floor, Aurora was dancing and staring with an unbelieving expression on her face, Danielle was on the verge of having a nose bleed, and Kanezia was appalled.

"What the hell does he think he's doing?" She screeched but was almost drowned out thanks to Pitbull.

"Winning money to save himself from Queen Bitch! Why?" Danielle yelled back in order to be heard.

"Doesn't he realize? He's being AUCTIONED! For the NIGHT! What do you think is going to happen when some guy actually BUYS him!"

Aurora stopped in the middle of raking a hand through her hair. "Oh. Ohhhh. That's bad…"

"That's not bad Rorie, that's disastrous!"

"True, but what are we supposed to do?" Danielle pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation.

"Hey, why don't we find Tala's friend, that hot guy with the smirk?" Danielle supplemented.

"Who, you mean Bryan? I don't think that's-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT IDIOT DOING?" came a horrified exclamation from behind Danielle.

"Bryan?" Kanezia and Danielle turned to find Bryan gaping open mouthed-ly at the red head with a look of shock, disbelief and outright horror.

"Who's this?" the blonde asked, not having seen Bryan before.

"Uh, this is Bryan, Tala's friend." Kanezia informed her.

"Can someone please tell me why Tala is standing on the bar, getting auctioned?" Bryan asked, still gaping. AND WHY THE HELL IS HE POLE DANCING?!

"Uh…" And the whole story came out.

"No way… I knew he was a total idiot but I didn't think he'd be this stupid!" Bryan ran a hand through his hair in exasperation, trying to digest the unbelievably awkward situation his ex-captain had trapped himself in. And the idiot looked like he was actually having fun, while others worried. Really, how stupid could a person get? If he weren't around to watch out for him, Tala would've gotten into serious messes multiple times. Did the brainless nutcase even remember he was actually being auctioned? Bryan was sure the answer was no.

Tala could be pea-brained like that sometimes. Stupid sexy bastard.

"So what are we going to do?" Daniele voiced the question that was on all their minds.

"How much money do you have?" Kanezia looked at him. Him. He was half broke most of the time.

"Hm… I don't know, let me see…" he replied absently while rummaging in his pockets. He pulled out his wallet which had… two hundred dollars.

"That's not enough!"

"Oh hey wait… wait a sec…" he turned and vanished.

"Huh?"

"Where'd he go?"

"YES!" Bryan returned just as quickly as he'd vanished, holding up a classy looking leather wallet above his head triumphantly.

"Don't tell me you picked some guy's pocket, Bryan…" Danielle didn't look upset at all, despite her words.

"Nah, this is Kai's wallet, I flicked it from him in case of an emergency! It's sure to be loaded all the time." He winked.

Somewhere, unbeknownst to Bryan, Kai was screaming profanities at him, promising him a painful and gory death and a lot of other unsavoury things until he finally ran out of breath and threw a bottle of beer at the wall, still fuming.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Suddenly Tala was hit with the realization that while he was dancing on the bar, enjoying the feel of everyone's eyes on him, that he was being auctioned. AUCTIONED. For the NIGHT. To be bought by a MAN thinking HE was a GIRL.

GIRL, meaning FEMALE. Which he was not. A 100% not.

He was so screwed.

His movements became tense and fidgety after that, and Azaria noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"Uhh… nothing…"

In the background, the bidding was still on. "four hundred!"

No one else called out after that. Everyone became still.

"I guess that's it, then…" Azaria muttered, then sucked in a big breath. "Ok, folks! Four hundred, going once!

Silence.

Tala felt his sweat freeze. The beefy guy with the crew cut who had called four hundred was smirking smugly.

"Four hundred, going twice!"

You could've heard a pin drop.

"Four-"

"TWO THOUSAND DOLLARS!"

"Aaand SOLD to the gentleman with the lilac hair who's bidding two thousand dollars! Congratulations!"

There was pandemonium in the club as people began to discuss among themselves. Two thousand? For one night? No way!

Tala didn't find the time to watch the expression on the beefy guy's face fall. He got off the bar, crumpled to the floor, buried his head between his knees, and promptly had a panic attack.

"Hey, hey, Tal, you OK?" he heard Bryan's worried voice from above him, and Tala nearly screamed. Not now! Oh god, please not now!

"Here, have some water…" the bartender supplied from beside Bryan, also looking worried.

"-"

"Shhh Tala, it's ok, we're the ones that bought you." Aurora's voice crooned softly, petting his head softly as if he was a skittish animal.

"OhmigodOhmygodohmy- huh?" Tala finally looked up, and blinked. "You mean…"

"Yes, you're not gonna go home with some random prick because you were too dumb to take care of yourself and yes, you're lucky that you have friends like us." Bryan smirked.

"Bastard." Tala smiled.

"Yaay! Everyone's all happy now so can you please get the hell out from behind my bar? Thank you!" Azazia rolled her eyes and walked off to the office area of the club.

"Geez, what crawled up her ass and died?" Bryan shot a quizzical look at the retreating girl.

"Don't know, don't care." Danielle shrugged.

"We're better off not knowing, I guess." The bartender smiled slightly.

They all laughed.

"So I guess you can take care of yourself now Tala? You won't get yourself auctioned again? At least not to men while you're in girls clothes?" Kanezia teased him, poking him lightly on his shoulder.

"Ah haha, I'll try not to." He grinned sheepishly.

The girls grinned back at him.

"Thanks, we had a great time!"

"Yeah! Haven't had this much fun in ages!"

"And you're a great pole dancer! I'm sure you'd be pretty popular if you decided to join a strip club!" Danielle grinned.

"Bye guys! Wait, what did you say?" Tala sputtered as the girls waved goodbye and left. Bryan on the other hand was standing beside him as he not so subtly laughed into his hand. "What?!" He demanded.

"Nothing." Bryan tried to stifle his laughter and failed fantastically, only serving to aggravate the chuckles into brazen guffaws.

"What?" Tala blew a raspberry.

"You're extremely funny, you know that Tala?"

"Piss off." The red head pouted, looking away with a flustered smattering of pink on his cheeks.

"Aww, you're so adowwable!" Bryan laughed and tried to pinch Tala's cheeks as the redhead batted his hands away.

"Ew! Go away Bryan!... Oh shit!" Tala smacked his forehead.

"Now what?"

"The bet! I totally forgot about the bet! I need to finish it! My pride depends on it!"

"Uh Tala, wasn't your pride already shot down and ripped apart when you got auctioned a little while ago?" Bryan raised a lilac eyebrow at him.

"Grr… What Kai doesn't know won't hurt him. Actually, I hope it does. Hurt him, I mean. That sadistic bastard! He deserves to be shot and stabbed and poisoned and strangled and disemboweled and hanged and decapitated and guillotined and maimed and shot and-"

"Tala, you're ranting, and isn't decapitating and guillotining basically the same thing, death by cutting off the head? Oh, and you repeated the shooting thing."

"Oh will you shut up!"

"No." Bryan laughed.

"Aaaaaargh!" the red head fumed and balled his fists in the air, pretending that it was Bryan's collar.

"Kiss me."

"WHAT?" Tala exclaimed, his eyes nearly popping out of their sockets.

"What? It's just a kiss. And you'll be able to finish the bet."

"And what do you get out of this?" Tala raised a single eyebrow and squinted at him suspiciously.

"What, you think I'm a selfish opportunist? Even I can be kind, you know. Sometimes."

"You, kind? Ha ha ha ha HA! That has to be the biggest joke in the history of forever!"

"History of forever? Seriously, Tala? What are you, a ten year old?"

"Why? What's wrong with using 'the history of forever'? And besides, it's true! You are the most arrogant, most selfish, most aggravating person I have ever met! Why should I believe you when you tell me that you want to help me out without any ulterior motives? You've never given me reason to believe otherwise!"

"Ouch, Tal. That hurt." Bryan placed a hand over his heart and sighed. "Ah shit. You've broken my itty bitty heart. It was the only one I had, too…" he said softly, looking wounded.

"You annoying bastard!" Tala yelled, a blush burning furiously on his face. "What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing. Just forget whatever I said. What's that they say, once a thief always a thief? Some shit like that right? Well, whatever it is, I guess that's the truth. People don't believe you anymore even if you're telling the truth." Bryan sniffed, albeit a bit theatrically.

"Ch! What the hell do you want me to do? You want me to accept your help? Fine!" And Tala grabbed Bryan's collar and kissed him.

It was exactly what Bryan had been waiting for. He seized Tala and crushed him to his body and kissed him with everything he had, God knows how many years of yearning and unrequited feelings. It blew Tala's mind as he felt like he was being burned alive from within.

"Wh- what on earth?" a very dazed Tala stuttered as he leaned heavily into Bryan's arms, clutching his collar like it was his lifeline. He thought the whole 'going weak kneed' thing was myth. Turns out it was not.

"Heh. Let's just say it was something I've been wanting to do for a long time." He smirked.

"What? But you said you had no hidden motives behind this!" Tala snapped incredulously.

"I lied." Bryan murmured into his ear. And then he kissed him again.

And this time Tala kissed him back just as hard.

"Oh wow." The red head panted as they broke apart for air.

"We need to learn how to breathe while we kiss." Bryan frowned.

"Well, as they say, practice makes perfect!"

"Indeed they do, captain!"

Do I need to tell you what they did? Yes. You guessed correct. They kissed. Again.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

"Geesh, don't they know anything about the rules of PDA?" Ian scrunched his nose as he looked at his ex-team mates necking on the security monitor.

"I'm never ever going to forgive Bryan for taking my wallet. The nerve! Buying Tala with my money! AAAARGH!" Kai curled his fingers into a fist before taking a deep breath. "Hm… at least Tala lived up to the bet."

"Does kissing Bryan count as satisfying the bet?"

"Why? Bryan is a guy isn't he?"

"I hope so… I really don't want to find out."

"Ch. So hand over the money."

"What money?"

"Don't mess with me. I bet that Bryan would finally admit his feelings to Tala today. We set up the whole thing, the lost bet, the bar, the broken vase, the auction. I won. You lost. Now hand over the money you owe me." Kai smirked as he held out his hand.

Ian grumbled and cursed his damned luck as he dug out ten dollars from his pocket and placed them in Kai's waiting hand.

"Can't believe I went through the trouble of setting this shit up for a measly ten bucks." Kai sighed.

"Just goes to show obsessive you can be with winning, I guess." Ian shrugged.

"True, true…hey, I'm going to get some ice cream. You wanna come?"

Ian nodded and followed Kai out of the office, and they both turned to sneak one last look at the security monitors.

Yup, those two idiots were still kissing, and they didn't look like they were going to stop any time soon.

They sighed in exasperation and brightened up at the prospect of delicious vanilla and coffee ice cream topped with caramel and chocolate syrup and sprinkled with almonds, pistachios, cashew nuts and raisins.

Ah, sweet joy…

!*!*!*!*! Fini !*!*!*!*!

Yaaay! I finished it! Whooohoo! Finally! I had soooooo much fun writing this, hope you had fun reading it too!

Thank you guys so much for all the support and the lovely reviews! Love you all! (Throws confetti)

Spread the love, leave a review! ^_^


End file.
